


In His Arms

by QOP



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QOP/pseuds/QOP
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Jared Leto/You, Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker (DCU)/You
Kudos: 7





	In His Arms

It had been a long and rough day for Joker and you. Work/school just wouldn't end and you were tired and sore, you just wanted to lay in bed and relax with your clown prince of crime boyfriend. 

He had been fighting with the bat all day and was just as tired as you. 

He opened the door while you sat in the kitchen drinking your favorite beverage that took some of the stress off. 

You looked at him with a smile but he just growled taking his purple coat off and stomping to the bedroom plopping on the bed like a child. 

You laughed and walked to the bedroom. 

You had already changed in your cute pajamas, and usually daddy complimented you on them always but since he didn't you could tell he was extra tired.

Stupid batsy, always being rough to your joker. 

"Hey grumpy pants"  
You said. 

He changed into his Arkham pants and took off his purple/red shirt. 

As he laid in bed he tapped his hand on your side of the bed and you laughed and laid next to him. 

"I missed you baby" he said, kissing your cheek as you blushed. 

"I missed you too daddy" 

You giggled and laid in his chest as his strong muscular pale arms wrapped around you with a warm beautiful feeling that only he gave you. 

You traced your fingers along his tattooed chest and he kissed your head. 

These were the moments you knew he wasn't what they made him out to be, the Joker was a cold exterior with a heart of gold underneath, and in these moments you saw what behind the monster Gotham city police department said he was. 

You tilted your head up and your eyes met with his in pure love and devotion. 

His blue eyes were soft and although tired, still examining you like his most prized possession. 

He pushed back of piece of your H/C hair that was in your eyes. 

He played with your hair and you just admired him. 

His many scars that tell his story, the black around his light eyes who proved darkness can be beautiful, his forever smiling bright scarlet lips. 

He was the man you never expected to love. 

You both stared into each other's eyes for a hour just embracing each other. 

He held you tight until you both fell in a graceful sleep, you were in your favorite place. 

In his arms. 

And it was paradise.


End file.
